Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic devices or appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on, and research has and development for such semiconductor devices have been conducted for the semiconductor devices. Examples of such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a characteristic switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, and can be implemented in various configurations, for example, resistive random access memory (RRAM), phase-change random access memory (PRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), an E-fuse, etc.